The Wolves of Ipswich
by Lavendar26
Summary: What happens when Vivian, Aiden, and Rafe's former love come to Ispwich to get away from their pasts. And how do the Sons take when they find out about what they are? A Blood&Chocolate/The Convenant crossover. V/A, C/S, R/OC, T/OC, P/K
1. Chapter 1

_**If anyone who has ever known my writing knows I like to use the song titles as the titles to my chapter. The song is basically the soundtrack for that particular chapter and once I'm completely done or is asked by several people to post the soundtrack list I will so here is the first chapter in my B&C xover to The Covenant. This first chapter will be kind of small since its just an introduction of the the OOC and other little bits, but of course it will get bigger over time. If you want to know what AnnaSophia looks like you can check out her picture on my profile.**_

**Chapter 1 Somewhere**

Staring out into the darkness as the small car sped down the old deserted road, Vivian didn't know what to think of everything that had happened to her no more then 24 hrs ago. She had portrayed her pack, killed Gabriel, and ran off with Aiden. Looking over to the young man in the driver's seat next to her, who had a face of deep concentration on his handsome face, brought a smile across her face as she thought of what he did to save her from her destiny even if it did come true in a sense. She had brought about a new beginning for the Loup Garoux a time where maybe they could be at peace with the men that haunted them and the horrible hunts that took place every full moon would stop. After all the leader and his heir were both dead. Dead made her close her eyes thinking of her cousin, Rafe, and how even thought they never got along she missed him and knew that the man she sat beside was his killer, but he had so in self-defense. Rafe always had a temper and Gabriel had known that sending him out to take out the Aiden without 'The Five' would cost his son dearly. Hearing the soft sigh coming from behind her Vivian looked up in the mirror at the one person who felt the lose of Rafe more then anyone, AnnaSophia or AS for short. AS was a pretty petite mousy blonde with the bright blue eyes that shined when she was happy are darken like the sky before a hurricane when she was upset and right now they were so dark they looked almost night. Vivian never understood what Rafe ever saw in her, but there was something about AS that made Vivian a little nervous and always made Rafe behave if only for her. AS and Vivian were the last of their bloodlines and now that Rafe was gone that made it even more so difficult for them. Vivian knew that the pack would come looking for them and try to kill them all even though AS had nothing really to do with the downfall of Gabriel. "So where are we going?" AnnaSophia soft voice broke Vivian's train of thought and the silence of the car. Aiden looked at both of his passengers before saying anything "I was thinking the town where I grew up its quiet and nothing much goes on there so we should be safe from the pack." Turning on the windshield wipers as the rain started to fall softly on the windshield "What's the name of this place of safety?" Vivian asks with curiosity keeping her eyes looking back at the passenger they had.

"Ispwich"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok yes I know its been a while since I have written anything for any of my stories, but I've been rather busy and well after catching "The Covenant" the other night I had ideas roaming around in my head to start up the next chapter. Now I'm a bit rusty so this chapter will probably be just as short as the first chapter until I can get into the swing of things once again. So please enjoy and reviews are always welcome!**

Vivian came up beside Aiden and looked down at the crowd of teenagers as the danced to the thumping sounds of techno as the many bonfires lit up the night. Usually she wasn't into these kind of things, the last time she was at a party like this it was the night she lost her cousin to Aiden, but that was history and she knew it was nothing to mention especially when she felt the presence of Sophia come up beside her. They had only been in Ipswich for a week and Sophia had yet to speak since their discussion in the car, Vivian knew she was probably still mourning the loss of Rafe, but she knew Sophia was stronger then that and getting out of the hotel they had been staying at might be good for the younger girl.

"So...what do you think girls ready to meet some of the people I grew up with?" Aiden said looking over at Vivian as he squeezed her hand lightly. Giving Aiden a smile, Vivian squeezed his hand and nodded her head before turning her gaze to Sophie who was still looking out into the crowds with blank eyes. "Ready AS?" she said over the music making the young wolf come out of her trance and look at Vivian only giving her slight nod of the head before heading down the sand dunes to the party below them. They slowly started to walk down when a voice came calling across the crowd catching Aiden's attention.

"Yo Aiden is that you?" screamed a guy with curly dark brown hair and a red head attached to his arm. Turning his head Aiden nearly laughed as he saw who it was that called him over "Aaron holy hell!" las he dragged Vivian over to the small crowd standing at the top of the dune like royalty. Aiden gave the boy a high five and laughed "Girls I would like you to meet my cousin Aaron Abbott." Vivian nodded to Aaron, but was more focused on the red head attached to him who was giving both her and Sophie the once over and from the looks she was giving them she could tell that this girl was an utter snob. "So what are you doing back in Ipswich?" Aaron ask ignoring the glares that Kira was giving to the girls. "You know I just had to come back and get back to work again besides Vivian and Sophie wanted to see America." as he lied slightly to his best friend from school. It was partly true well the part about Vivian and Sophie wanting to see America just not the whole part that they were werewolves on the run. "So has anything changed since the last time I was here?" Aiden said as he looked out into the crowd to see if any other faces came into view. "No just the same crap as always of course there are the jerks of Ipswich still thinking they are hot shit!" Aaron said with a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Did someone say our names?" came a voice from behind them, causing the group to turn almost in unison and from Vivian could see that there were four guys standing behind them with 2 girls and one of the guys had a smirk on his face that reminded her way too much of Rafe.

**Sorry that is where I'm going to stop I know its not the best, but I'm trying to get back into making great stories again...hopefully the next chapter will be better. I have the story in my head just getting it on paper is a little hard for me still, bear with me LOL!**


End file.
